Lien d'amitié
by Julie909
Summary: Sarah Winters, qui se trouve a être l'amie d'enfance des Redfield. Que se passera t'il quand s'est sentiments pour Léon deviendrons autre que de l'amitié...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous, ça fesait longtemps. Mais bon, voici une toute nouvelle histoire. J'ai bien sur intégrer quelque passage de resident evil 7. Mais aussi une télé-série que j'aime bien NCIS. Vous allez comprendre en lisent l'histoire. (Bien sur les personnages ne sont pas a moi, mais a capcom et autre.) Laisser un commentaire juste pour savoir si vous aimez.

Sarah Winters, né le 21 Juin 1978 ( elle est une scientifique en génome humain, devient par la suite une agente du DSO et fini par être agente de l'USSS.) Elle réussi a avoir sont diplome à l'age de 16 ans une petite génie en soit. Agé de 18 ans, elle a déjà sortie majeur de ça promotion du collège scientifique de la Virginie. Suite à la disparition de son frère, elle laisse de coté c'est recherche pour devenir une agente du DSO. Se fesant très vite remarquer elle fini par être une agente de l'USSS en Virginie.

Ethan Winters, né le 21 Mars 1973 ( il est un militaire accompli dans la marine, devient ensuite un navy seal et fini par être dans le BSAA.) Il est porté disparu en Juin 1998, sa soeur Sarah réussi a le retrouver. Il décide de suivre une formation pour devenir un navy seal, lorsqu'il est blesser brièvement dans une mission top secret. Il est par la suite recruter par le BSAA.

Né dans une famille aimante, mais strite avec une grande réputation dans la haute société. Les Winters était une famille noble et très respecter de les deux de grand amis des Redfield depuis leur enfance. Ethan fini par demandé leur aide, pour retrouver sa soeur Sarah qui a disparu a son tour.

Pour commencer voici leur histoire:

Lors d'un souper avec c'est amis pour son 20 ième anniversaire. Sarah apprend une mauvaise nouvelle. Ethan est porté disparu! N'ayant pas vraiment d'explication sur ça disparition. Elle ne peut pas croire qu'il serait mort. Malgré c'est recherche, elle n'arrive pas a le retrouver. Elle appel son ami Chris Redfield pour l'aide a retrouver son frère. Deux mois plus tard, Chris fini par appeller Sarah.

Sarah: Oh salut Chris!

Chris: Salut Sarah.

Sarah: Il est tard, que se passe t'il?

Chris: J'ai des infos a propos d'Ethan.

Sarah: Mon dieu, dit moi vite CHRIS...

Chris: D'après Wesker, Ethan est en vie il serait en Louisiane.

Sarah: En Louisiane! Merci Chris...

Chris: Sarah attend... J'ai l'accord de mes supérieurs, je vais prendre par a cette mission et le remenner parmis nous.

Sarah: Une mission pour le remenner? Bien et moi.

Chris: Vient me rejoindre en Louisiane.

Sarah: Quoi! Comment ça te rejoindre.

Chris: J'ai réserver une chambre pour nous.

Sarah: Une Chambre? OK. Je vais mis rendre.

Chris: Aller, ont se voit labas. D'ici la repose toi, car tu vas en n'avoir de besoin. Pas question de revenir sens lui.

Sarah: Chris je voulais de dire...

Chris: Sarah, pas besoin... Ethan est mon ami, ton frère et je vous dois beaucoup. Vous m'avez aider grandement à la suite de la mort de nos parent.

Sarah: OK, ont se voit labas.

Je n'avais pas revu Chris depuis que je suis parti en Virginie. Que va t'il se passer quand je vais le revoir. Notre histoire étant fini depuis fort longtemps déjà, mais ... Il a été mon premier amour, donc j'espère que tous va bien se passe. Se n'est pas le moment d'ouvrir de vieille blessure.

Des mon arriver en Louisiane. Je saute dans un taxi pour me rendre a l'hôtel ou Chris se trouve. En entrent dans la chambre une petite note mis attendait : Désoler je suis déjà parti avec l'équipe pour aller récupéré Ethan. Attend mon coup de file pour le reste. Chris

Je regarde l'heure et il est 23h. Je décide de m'étendre sur le lit pour me reposer. Le matin se lève, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Chris va surement bientôt appeller. J'allais sauter dans la douche, quand la sonnerie se fait attendre.

Sarah: Bonjour!

Chris: Sarah!

Sarah: Chris? Alors? La tu trouvé?

Chris: Du calme, Sarah. Nous l'avons trouver, il est avec les médecins. J'appelais juste pour te dire que tout va bien et que je rentre bientôt a l'hôtel.

Sarah: Mon dieu, Chris...

Chris: Je vais tout t'expliquer en arrivent ok.

Sarah: Bien a plus.

Maintenant que Chris ma téléphoner, je me sens rassurer pour mon frère. Mais que c'est il passer pour qu'il se retrouve en Louisiane... Ma tête se rempli de vieux souvenir tout en me dirigent vers la salle de bain. Je n'arrête pas a penser et repenser a tous ça, ce n'est pas logique. Il étais en mission en Haïti, d'accord sa femme a disparu en Louisiane et depuis quoi... trois ans. Aurait-t'il reçu d'autre information sur Mia... Je fini par sortir de la salle de bain a moitié nu, quand je me retrouve en face de Chris.

Sarah: Chrissssssssssss.

Chris: Oh, wow Sarah si j'avais su...

Sarah: Quoi? Perver...

Chris: Le rouge te va toujours aussi bien a ce que voix.

Sarah: Chris c'est pas drôle.

Chris: Aie! ok ça va. Laisse-moi, c'est a mon tour de prendre une douche.

Pendant que Chris est dans la salle de bain, j'en profite pour appeller Claire.

Sarah: Salut la rouquine.

Claire: Sarah, enfin. Alors quelle nouvelle.

Sarah: Bien, Chris la trouver. Il est a l'hopital, c'est tout ce que je sais pour l'instant.

Claire: C'est au moin ça, Sarah. Il est en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Sarah: Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison. Merci

Claire: Mes de rien bella. Rappel quand tu veux, pour me donner d'autre nouvelle.

Claire ma toujours appeller par se petit nom, d'aussi loin que je me souvient. Elle m'a toujours dit que j'étais très belle a c'est yeux. Avec mes cheveux chatain clair et mes yeux d'un vert émeraude. Il est vrai que je pourais être mannequin. Bref j'étais encore entrain de révaser, quand Chris sort de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour de la taille.

Sarah: Chris, mais a quoi pense tu?

Chris: Se n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu Sarah...

Sarah: Ah les hommes...

Chris: Quoi?

Sarah: Rien...

Nous avons manger dans un petit resto et a mon grand étonnement, Chris a payé l'adition... Ensuite ont est aller a l'hopital, ou j'ai pu voir mon frère. Il m'a expliquer qu'il avait reçu un message de Mia. Qu'il est tous simplement parti a sa recherche, mais qu'au final elle est morte pour lui sauver la vie. Je voyais très bien que mon frère ne me disait pas tous. Qu'il était bizarre, il est vrai qu'avec ce qu'il avait vécu c'était normal. Mais... Je n'ai pas trop poser de question, en remarquent qu'il avait beaucoup de misère avec les explications. Comme si il avait de la difficulter a croire en se qui lui était arriver. Les médecins nous ont dit qu'il pourra sortir dans quelque jours seulement, qu'il restait quelque examen a faire pour le gouvernement. Donc Ethan va pouvoir sortir que vendredi et nous étions mardi.

Ethan: Sarah tous va bien aller.

Sarah: Je sais bien, si tu savais comment j'étais inquiète. Pas seulement moi, mais maman et papa. Tu les a pas oublier j'espère.

Ethan: Non bien sur que non. Écoute entre à la maison, justement pour leur dire que tout va bien et que je vais rentrer bientôt.

Sarah: Quoi? Comment croix-tu que je serais capable de rentrer sans toi.

Ethan: Chris aide moi...

Chris: Quoi, non mon vieux. Désoler, mais la je ne peux faire grand chose. Il est vrai que je vais devoir partir jeudi matin, mais d'ici la nous restons avec toi que tu le veux ou non.

Ethan: D'accord.

Je suis désoler, mais monsieur Winters va devoir se reposer maintenant. En me retournent je voix une jolie infirmière.

Sarah: Bien, je revient demain et je repartirais avec Chris jeudi matin. Ça te va comme ça?

Ethan: Oui merci.

Nous sommes partient tous les deux. Il était maintenant 18h30.

J'espère que vous avez apprécier, laisser votre avis.


	2. Chapiter 2

Bonjours, voici la suite de cette histoire. Bonne lecture.

Rendu dans le stationnement tout les deux marchèrent cote a cote.

Chris: Dit-moi Sarah, as-tu une idée ou nous pourions manger.

Sarah: Je connaîs un endroit, c'est un ami de mon père. Il est du NCIS, son surnom c'est King.

Chris: Très bien alors a toi le volant.

Chris me lance les clés. Comme je sais très bien que Dwayne Pride est un boureau de travail, il sera au centre du NCIS. A peine arriver je tombe sur Lasalle et bien sur il ma immédiatement reconnu. Christopher me prend instantanément dans c'est bras, se qui rend Chris au dépourvu.

Lasalle: Mais que fais-tu la Sarah?

Sarah: Je suis venu vous dire bonjours, ou plutôt bonsoir.

Lasalle: C'est un plaisir de te voir a chaque fois ma belle.

Sarah: Pride est la?

Lasalle: Tu parle d'une question?

Sarah: Oui, je sais.

Lasalle: Aller vient suis moi?

Nous sommes passer par l'arrière du centre de sorte a faire une surprise a King.

Pride: Ah te voilà, qu'elle sont les nouvelles que Loretta ta donner.

Sarah: Salut King.

Pride: Merde... Sarah c'est bien toi?

Lasalle: Qui veux-tu que ce soit?

Sarah: Alors c'est comme ça que tu accueil tes inviter.

En moin de temps qu'il n'en faut, je me ramasse dans c'est bras.

Pride: La dernière fois que je tes vu, c'est quand tu as reçu ton diplome.

Sarah: Bien alors ça fait 4 ans de ça King.

Pride: Mon dieu déjà?

Sarah: Je suis venu, car tu ma fait une promesse justement se jour la.

Pride: Oui c'est vrai.

Sarah: Il va falloir qu'ont se parle tous les deux.

Pride: Ok, mais je croix que la c'est pas le moment. Tu as l'air a être affamer et ton copain aussi.

Sarah: Je te présent Chris Redfield.

Pride: Ah c'est le fameux Chrissssssssssss.

Sarah: King je t'en pris.

Pride: Ça va! Vous avez faim?

Sarah: Qu'est que tu pense!

Nous sommes donc retourner a l'arrière, King fini par terminer une de c'est recette. Ont c'est tous installer et tout en mangent nous parlons du passé. Du temps ou je vennais passé mes vacance ici, car Pride était mon parrain. C'était pour lui les seul fois ou il pouvait me voir, mais si j'avais besoin il était toujours présent. Grâce a c'est histoire, Chris a appris beaucoup de petite anecdote sur moi qui me laisse un peu perplexe. Mais par contre je ne m'était pas aussi bien amuser depuis si longtemps. Il se trouvait a être maintenant 23h45.

Sarah: Nous allons devoir y aller Pride, il se fait tard.

Pride: Ah non pas avant que je te monter une surprise.

Sarah: ...

Nous avons suivi Pride et les autres. Il est arrêter devant un vieux pub. Cette endroit m'était famillière, mais je ne me souvenait a peine.

Pride: C'est ici que tes parents se sont rencontrer pour la première fois.

Sarah: Non c'est pas vrai...

Pride: Il est a moi, maintenant. Vient je t'invite toi et ton ami, prenner ce que vous voulez.

Rendu a l'intérieur, Lasallle commence a mettre des pièces de monnaie dans le juke-box et la musique se fait attendre. Après quelque bière les chansons que j'avais choisi avec Pride commence a jouer.

Nickelback - i'd come for you

Within Temptation - What have you done

Breaking Benjamin - Into the nothing

Skillet - Hero

Tout c'est chanson venait me chercher, que je n'est pas pu m'empêcher de danser sur elle. Comme je le fessait dans le passé. Chris ne m'avait jamais vu comme ça, il était très intrigué de me voir de cette façon. Venu ensuite...

Britt Nicole - like a star

Une chanson que ma mère me chantait souvent. Vient par la suite:

Ruelle - Deep end

Mais pour celle-la Chris vient me chercher pour danser avec moi.

Nous avions pris un peu trop de bière, alors Pride ne voulait pas nous laisse repartir seul.

Pride: J'ai une chambre la haut, elle est pour vous deux. Profiter en pour vous reposez, ont se revoix demain Sarah...

Sarah: Ok merci King.

Dissons que je n'étais pas en mesure de discuter avec lui. Il est très rare que j'étais dans cette état, mais avec tout ce qui c'était passé c'est dernier temps. Tout le monde comprennait... Arriver à la chambre.

Chris: Tu veux prendre une douche en premier Sarah.

Sarah: Oui, merci Chris.

Il est vrai, que Chris était en meilleur état que moi... J'entre dans la douche, se qui me fessait un bien fou. Un coup sorti je remarque qu'il y a un seul lit.

Sarah: Que va t'ont faire Chris.

Chris: Prend le lit, je vais prendre le fauteuil. Je vais prendre une douche moi aussi.

Sarah: ok

Il y avait un petit problème, tout nos affaire était dans notre chambre a l'hôtel. Donc j'étais en sous-vêtement sous les couverture dans le lit. Je venais justement de me couvrir avec les couvertures. Quand Chris sort de la salle de bain.

Sarah: Ah! Tu aurais pu me prévenir?

Chris: Quoi, mais pourquoi?

Sarah: Non rien, laisse faire...

Plus tard, disons quelque heure. Je me suis mis a faire un mauvais rêve et j'ai sursauté en crient. Alors Chris c'est lever d'un coup.

Chris: Hey, ça va?

Sarah: Je ne sais pas trop, quel drôle de rêve.

Il c'est levé la tête pour mieux me regarder et en quelque minute il se retrouve a mes coter. Torse nu, il s'assit juste sur le rebord du lit. J'avais le coeur qui battait extrêment vite. En plus de son odeur qui venait me chercher... Je n'arrivait pas a retrouver le sommeil, alors Chris c'est coucher a coter de moi. D'instinct je me suis installer la tête sur ça poitrine, il me laissa faire. Ce que je n'aurait pas du, car en moin de temps qu'il n'en faut. Une de s'est main parcour mon dos, de haut en bas. Je commence a resentir des frissions dans tout mon corps et qui remonte jusqu'à dans ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai perdu le contrôle, se qui ne lui a pas déplus.

La suite dans l'autre chapitre... Merci de m'avoir lu.


	3. Chapiter 3

Voici la suite, que vous avez attendu avec impatience...

J'ai perdu le contrôle, se qui ne lui a pas déplus. Je suis sur lui le caressent tendrement avec mes mains. Puis en utilisent ma bouche, pour le couvrir de baiser. Quand a lui, il continua de me caresser le dos avec ses main. Il me retir mon soutient gorge et commence a embrasser mes seins. Ce qui me fait sortir un gémissement et tout en me procurent des frissons. Il embassa mes lèvres vigoureusement, après se longt baiser je commence a descendre plus bas. J'enlève c'est boxeur et prend sa virilité. Il va bientôt arriver a son point culminant. Puis il me repousse, me retourne pour se retrouver sur moi. C'était a lui maintenant de me faire rêver, je suis a présent nu devant lui. Car il venait de me retirer ma petite culotte. J'ai commencé a le sentir entre mes jambes et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut mes cris se fait entendre. Alors que moi aussi j'allais atteindre le point de non retour. Il arrête et me regarde...

Chris: Sarah, es-tu sur? C'est vraiment se que tu veux?

Sarah: Chris, je ...

Sarah: Nous avons été ensemble c'est vrai. Nous l'avons jamais fait... Ça seras la première fois pour moi. J'étais pas prête a cette époque... Mais la tout ce que je veux, c'est te sentir entrer en moi.

Chris: Bien, c'est peu-être une erreur du a l'alcool. Mais promets que ça sera une histoire sans lendemain.

Sarah: Je ne sais pas si je peux. Tu as raison, nous fessons peu-être une erreur.

Chris: Alors quoi! Au point ou ont en n'est, tu voudrais reculer.

Sarah: Non, mais qu'est que tu croix? J'avais toujours cru que ça serait toi qui me prenderais ma vertu.

Chris: J'y vais en douceur, es-tu prête?

Sarah: Je n'attends que ça!

Après s'être avoir mis un préservatif. Il commence tranquillement a me pénétrer, une petite douleur est venu. Mais elle est reparti très vite, me laissent jouir du plaisir qu'il me procurait. Nous savions tous les deux que nous devrions pas, mais maintenant aucun retour possible. Il s'avait qu'il venait de me prendre se que j'avais de plus chère a offrir. Nous allions tout deux jouir dans notre dernier instant. Tout en venant il me regarde, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Chris: Oh! Sarah.

Sarah: Ne dit rien Chris. Nous allons garder ça pour nous. Jamais Claire ne doit savoir.

Chris: Tu as raison.

Nous, nous sommes endormient tous les deux l'un contre l'autre. Suite au tapage qu'une personne fessait après la porte d'entrer. Ont c'est réveiller tous les deux et disons qu'un mal-aise c'est installer entre nous. Après qu'ont se soit habiller, nous avons répondu.

Lasalle: Il était temps? Depuis se matin, je veux vous rejouindre tous les deux.

Sarah: Ok, doucement veux-tu?

Lasalle: Ethan est parti!

Sarah et Chris: Quoi?

Lasalle: Il a laisser une note a ton attention, c'est tout.

Sarah: Donne-moi!

A ma chère soeur Sarah,

Je tiens a te dire que tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je parts quelque mois, je ne peux te dire ou. Mais devant mon impuissance dans tout cette affaire. Je ne peux rester sans rien faire. Pour Mia, je dois continu et pour ça je dois devenir plus fort. Ne me cherche pas S.V.P.

Ethan

Sarah: Non ce pas vrai!

Chris: Quoi?

Sarah: Pour me protèger, il a décider de prendre son engagement.

Chris: Mais de quoi tu parle?

Sarah: Laisse tomber Chris. Repart a Raccoon City, je serais me débrouiller.

Je suis sortie sans attendre une réponse de ça part. Chris est reparti, sans savoir pour moi.

Septembre 1998

Chris,

Il se passe des chose étrange dans les montagnes d'Arklay. Attention a toi, il a un traître parmis vous.

Un ami Ethan.

Chris: Je ne me souvient pas d'avoir eu ça... Après tout ce qui c'est passer, ça m'aurait été utili de l'avoir avant que tout arrive. Suite:

Les événement de resident evil, Resident evil 2. Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Mais pourquoi la et maintenant.

Que c'est t'il passer avec Ethan et Sarah de leur coter. Alors que leur amis risquaient leur vie. Qui est cet amis mystérieux d'Ethan qui voulait avertir Chris.


End file.
